


Conductor

by Eivilduccy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conductor - Freeform, Consulting Criminal, Controlling, Moriarty - Freeform, Orchestra, description, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivilduccy/pseuds/Eivilduccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not an orchestra, he is the conductor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conductor

He is not an orchestra, he is the conductor. He gives the musicians the sheet music and dictates when and how to play it. 

All eyes are fixed on him, yet he often goes entirely unnoticed by the audience. He simply tilts his head or flicks his wrist and stirring melodies erupt from the players. 

He is the centre point, the eye of the storm, the spider in his web. Everything revolves around him, like planets orbiting the sun or moths drawn to a flame. He is the moon that controls the oceans roar and calm. 

If he continues then this relentless torture will continue, but if he were to disappear then all chaos would break loose.


End file.
